Her Promise With Someone
by Haki Ap
Summary: Dering bell pintu masuk terdengar, gadis itu pasti datang setiap tiga hari seminggu pukul 4, ia duduk di bangku pojok, tersenyum dengan pandangan menanti seseorang yang tidak pernah datang, hingga aku, penyanyi di kafe tersebut tidak pernah ia hiraukan.


Her Promise With Someone

Takao Kazunari X Reader

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

One shoot

Disclaimer

kuroko no basket • Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story • Hatarakimono

Alert :

OOC

Masih terdapat kesalahan kesalahan EYD

...

...

...

..

Dering bell terlantun nyaring begitu pintu kafe bergeser dari tempat awal. Penanda karyawan untuk menyapa tamunya. Sedangkan aku, perlukah untuk melakukan nya, kurasa tidak perlu. Aku bukan karyawan, aku hanya aset pengisi yang dapat keluar pergi dengan sangat mudah, penyanyi kafe, seseorang yang menjual suaranya untuk dipersembahkan pada satu tempat, berkewajiban memuaskan serta menemani para pengunjung, haknya mendapat imbalan yang sudah di janjikan, namun satu hak yang kurasa belum dapat terpenuhi di tempat ini. Entah apalah itu.

Kadang diriku bertanya, apakah jika aku mendeskripsikan pekerjaan seperti itu terlihat bahwa aku membenci pekerjaan ku. Namun yang ku jawab adalah, tidak, sungguh aku tidak membencinya, aku menikmatinya, disaat aku melakukan sesuatu yang ku punya dan ku suka, terutama menghasilkan uang untuk diriku sendiri, padahal, bisa dibilang keluarga kami serba berkecukupan. Tidak masalahkan jika menjadi lebih dewasa.

Tapi benarkan begitu, lantas apa yang membuatku masih kekurangan.

Tapi Jari-jari ini terlalu luwes memetik senar-senar sehingga terasa terlalu ringan, suaraku apakah terdengar merdu, walau tak ada makna yang ku selipkan tulus dari hati disana. Padahal saat menyanyikan lagu balled seharus lebih mendalami, lebih memakai perasaan. Mau bagaimana lagi, perasaan ini belum menemukan yang tepat, sepertinya. Maka dari itu aku mengingatnya, saat Sekolah Menengah Atas aku lebih menyukai lagu rock, yang membawa semangat.

Aku katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak membenci macam jenis lagu apapun, untuk sekarang ini mungkin karena bayangan ketidakpuasaan masih membayang, menimbulkan rasa bosan yang samar.

Kringgg...

" Selamat datang."

Kepala bersurai hitam yang ku sisir belah tengah ini mendongak untuk memastikan siapa yang datang, begitu aku melihat sosok itu, berarti dugaanku benar. Perempuan yang selalu datang setiap tiga hari seminggu pukul 4 sore hari.

Dia akan duduk di pojok, dekat dengan kaca pembatas luar dan dalam tempat ini, dan lebih menakjubkan nya, tempat itu selalu berhasil ia dapatkan. Ia akan duduk diam menghadap kaca sambil tersenyum kecil, terus begitu hingga pelayan datang menawarkan nya menu, yang ia pesan selalu berbeda, aku hampir berpikir ia tidak memiliki makanan atau minuman favorit.

Namun satu hal yang sama, ia selalu datang pukul 4 sore, bertepatan dengan shif ku, duduk di pojok, memesan makanan, menatap keluar dengan ekspresi berharap, sesekali melirik jam tangannya, tidak ada yang datang, lalu ia akan pulang pukul 6 sore hari.

Kadang dari tempat dudukku di mini stage, aku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang ia tunggu, aku sangat penasaran karena ia selalu datang pada jam kerja ku dimulai dan berakhir, dan hal yang ia lakukan kurang lebih seperti itu selama hampir satu bulan aku memperhatikan nya.

Ku fokuskan kembali diriku pada senar-senar yang masih bergetar menunggu getaran selanjutnya. Biarkan seperti ini, aku dan tugasku, ia dengan pemikiran nya. Walau semua gagal, karena mataku cepat sekali rindu ingin melihat apa yang ia lakukan, ditambah keberkahan hawk eyes yang ku miliki, gerakannya selalu dapat ku tangkap dengan jelas.

Dua hari kemudian, kali ini ia datang lebih dulu, yang berarti aku terlambat beberapa menit dari jam kerjaku. Kadang aku terheran heran padanya, bisa bisanya ia datang tepat waktu ke sebuah kafe, melebihi ketepatan waktu saat masa-masa bell sekolah. Padahal ia adalah gadis sibuk di kampus, bisa terbilang ia adalah salah satu mahasiswi organisasi di universitas kami.

Dan untuk hari ini, kami bertemu, di halte bus yang biasa ku gunakan untuk pulang, Jelas saja kini aku menggunakan bus, tidak lagi dengan sepeda gerobak Shin-chan atau Midorima Shintarō patner basket nya, dan ku lihat gadis itu ada di sana mengapa sekarang malah ia yang telat pulang.

Suasana hening diantara kami terasa dingin, dinginnya menambah nilai plus musim gugur, entah mengapa aku tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, keadaan Shin-chan yang Tsundere nya kambuh. Ku lihat ia mengeratkan jaket tipisnya.

Sepertinya aku memiliki sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan kami. Ku keluarkan kaleng lemon hangat yang ku dapat dari pelayan wanita di tempat ku bekerja.

Aku menyodorkannya, bisa ku lihat ia menengok dan tersenyum canggung, tidak lupa matanya mengobservasi tempat tersebut, sepertinya ia sedang memastikan apakah yang aku sodorkan adalah dia, imut juga.

" Ini untukmu, udara musim gugur semakin dingin." Aku tersentak dengan ucapan ku sendiri, apa yang aku katakan barusan. Dan lagi kenapa aku harus kaget dengan diriku sendiri.

Ia masih memasang senyum canggungnya, "Ah terima kasih, tapi aku tidak menerima barang dari orang asing."

Kali ini aku tertawa keras. Ajaran orang tuanya masih melekat pada dirinya ya. " Tidak ada racunnya kok, kalaupun ada aku langsung ditangkap, lihat cctv disana." tunjukku pada cctv jalan.

Ia mengikuti arah jari ku menunjuk. Lalu ekspresi nya langsung berubah menjadi cerah.

" Benar juga. Baiklah aku terima," ia mengambil kaleng yang kusodorkan.

" Oh iya, perkenalkan." Ia menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

" Kenapa hanya di pelototi tanganku? Ahaha." Dia tertawa, tertawa kecil namun wajahnya terlihat begitu manis.

" Eh ya ampun, kamu bengong." Tangannya yang tadi ia sodorkan beralih menjadi lambai di depan wajahku.

Sadar Kazunari bodoh. Langsung saja aku ambil telapak tangannya, bodoh, aku bodoh, malu nya sangat sangat, mengapa aku jadi salah tingkah didepan seorang perempuan, biasanya jika di depan Shin-chan atau senpai tachi aku boro boro seperti ini. Namun saat ku lihat wajahnya ramahnya, aku kembali mengingat kebodohannya ku, refleks macam apa itu.

" Aku (N/F)(N/L), (N/N), salam kenal dan terimakasih lemon hangat nya."

Tangannya kecil, dan dingin, ternyata masih sama, tunggu sepertinya aku pernah memegang yang seperti ini.

" Sama-sama. Aku Takao Kazunari, Salam kenal." Saat aku menyebut nama ini, apakah kau teringat sesuatu. Seperti keberadaan ku misalnya. Namun sepertinya tidak, wajahnya tulus menerima apa yang ia dengar tanpa berpikir.

" Salam kenal juga Takao-kun, semoga kita dapat berteman baik."

Jadi sedikit kecewa dia tidak mengenali ku, padahal setiap tiga hari dalam seminggu kami selalu bertemu, atau aku saja yang terlalu memperhatikan nya ya, bikin malu saja. Dan lagi, teman baik ya.

Dua hari kemudian ia datang lagi, namun ia malah terkejut menemukanku di kafe yang sama. Tidak sadar ya, dasar gadis tidak peka. Waktu istirahat aku pergi ke tempatnya, ia hanya memberiku senyum manis dan lambaian.

" Astaga aku tidak sadar bahwa kamu yang selama ini menjadi penyanyi kafe ini." Ia tertawa ringan membuat matanya menyipit.

Benar tidak sadar ya, Aku menyesap kopi yang uapnya masih menyembul, " hahahahahah aku kira kau menyadarinya."

" Ah maaf maaf aku memang kadang kurang memperhatikan sekitar,ya walau kalau di kampus kadang terlihat sebaliknya sih hehehe."

Benarkah, ku rasa benar apa yang ia katakan. Tapi sebegitukah ia tidak menotis keberadaan ku yang mencolok disini, atau lebih tepatnya suaraku yang mencolok. atau lebih tepatnya suaraku yang mencolok.

jadi teringat anak Seirin, sang bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Memang, saat di kampus kau terlihat sebaliknya."

Dapat ku lihat ia terkejut. "Apa kita sekampus?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, aku tidak terlalu kaget dia tidak mengenalku dikampus, jelas saja karena aku hanya sebagian kecil dari masyarakat biasa saja disana.

" Ah aku lagi-lagi tidak sadar, maaf ya." Kenapa ia minta maaf.

" Kau aneh ya,"

" Ah masa sih? kau orang pertama yang bicara seperti itu."

" Terimakasih."

Ia terkekeh pelan, dengan ekspresi yang mengejek. Berbicara dengannya membuatku nyaman, tapi hari ini setelah ponselnya berbunyi, ia pulang lebih awal, anehnya aku merasa kecewa selepas kepergian nya. Aku merasa kehilangan.

Seminggu setelah ia tidak datang, di kampus pun aku tidak menemukannya, walau jadwal kami berbeda, biasanya ia akan tetap terlihat di jangkauan mataku. Ah mungkinkah hanya di mataku ya.

Haruskah aku bertanya alamat surelnya. Bila disuruh mengakui, ia adalah gadis yang membuatku penasaran. Hingga saat-saat yang ku tunggu terbayar, ia duduk di tempat favorit nya, matanya memandang ku, bukan luar jendela seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang.

Ku ajak ia berbincang sewaktu istirahat. Rasa rindu atau penasaran ini tidak dapat ku kelabui.

" Seminggu ini kau tidak datang ya?"

Ia mengangguk sambil memotong cakenya. "Aku sibuk dengan duniaku."

" Dunia mu ya? Terdengar hebat."

Ia menelan cakenya, "hebat? Bukannya terdengar egois?" Tanyanya.

" Memang, tapi itu tergantung dengan orang lain memaknakannya saja (Y/N)-chan."

Ia kembali memotong kuenya, dapat ku lihat ia tersenyum kecil.

" Menurutmu dunia sendiri itu apa?"

" Dunia dimana aku meletakkan kenyamananku sendiri disana, tanpa campur tangan orang lain."

Dia tertawa, "Kau sangat logis ya."

Aku tertawa lagi mendengar pujiannya " malah kau yang aneh."

" Hei berhenti berkata seperti itu." Ia mengembangkan pipinya. Membuatku mendengus geli. "Malah tertawa lagi, bahagia sekali." Komennya lagi.

" Tidak ku sangka saja, seorang gadis sibuk di kampus bisa marah."

" Aku manusia juga tau." Balasnya, aku dibuat tertawa karena berhasil mengusilinya. Jadi sedikit bernostalgia.

Sudah sebulan kami bertukar cerita ringan dengannya seputar lelucon keseharian, namun belum juga aku bertanya alasannya tetap datang seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Khusus hari ini aku mengajaknya untuk menemaniku ke sebuah tempat. Alasanku adalah karena mendapat dua tiket gratis ke taman hiburan, dan aku bingung mengajak siapa. Lagi pula, kami kan teman.

Pukul sepuluh pagi kami bertemu di stasiun kereta, ia berpakaian rapi dan sopan seperti biasanya, memakai celana panjang tidak terlalu ketat, atasannya kaos hitam polos dibalut jaket levis, rambut ikal sebahunya ia biarkan tergerai. Sedangkan aku mungkin juga memakai jaket Levis terbaikku, padahal kami tidak merencanakan nya dan poni ku, ku sisir rapi belah tengah seperti biasa, namun bedanya, satu sisi pada poni ku gabung dengan rambut lain. Tidak lupa tas gitar terlampir di punggung ku.

Pagi ini ia hanya berkomentar, "kau ganteng juga Takao-kun, dan lagi, kau sangat mencintai gitarmu ya hahaha. Tidak berubah. Apa kau juga mencintai basket."

" Hahaha benar, aku masih mencintai keduanya." Jawabku, setelah itu, dia diam, menanti kereta tiba.

Selepas kami sampai pada tujuan, kami berjalan memasuki taman hiburan, ia tampak senang, syukurlah, aku menyukai senyumnya itu. Tapi aku merasa itu adalah topengnya, yang tersembunyi hari ini adalah, raut berfikir serta larutnya ia pada yang ia sebut dunianya.

Kesenangan hari ini sedikit lagi akan berakhir begitu kami pulang ketujuan masing-masing. Untung laut malam yang memikat memberhentikan waktu kami.

Kami duduk pada batang pohon tumbang di atas pasir pasir, ia terdiam memandang lurus kedepan, senyum kecil tak juga luntur, rambut ikalnya tertiup angin malam, ia perempuan yang terlihat sederhana atau malah biasa saja, parasnya tidak sangat cantik seperti wanita lainnya, tidak juga manis seperti idol, bukan karena itu juga yang membuat nya famous dikampus, ia hanya manis diantara senyuman nya serta keinginannya, namun karena itu yang membuatku terpikat.

" Boleh iringi satu lagu untukku?" Pintanya, dengan senyum yang bertambah lebar, namun senyum itu terlihat sedikit menyimpan arti.

" Apapun untukmu nyonya. Jangan lupakan bayarannya." Sedikit bergurau, sambil mengeluarkan gitar kesayanganku dari sarungnya.

" Bayarannya mungkin ku beri nanti. Malah kau yang seharusnya bayar hahaha."

" Mau lagu apa nyonya?" Tawarku, ia tanpa ragu menjawab, "Detak Jantung." Walau lagu itu menurut ku menyedihkan. Dan lagi seperti nya aku belum pernah membawakannya. Namun lagi-lagi aku hanya menyanggupinya.

Aku memulainya, jari ini terasa sedikit berat, namun tak butuh melihat chord, rasanya aku sudah hapal nadanya, detingan mulai terdengar, sedangkan ia memulai bernyanyi.

\- Kau tahu, ketika jantungku berhenti berdetak

\- Aku yakin pasti hatiku telah menikmati dunia ini sepenuhnya

Suaranya sangat menyejukkan, dan mendalam, seperti tersirat makna dalam di setiap baitnya.

\- Aku ingin terus tersenyum di sisimu

\- Jadi aku tak mempunyai penyesalan saat waktunya telah tiba

Ia mengayun telapak kaki telanjang agar tersapu ombak, punggung kecilnya terlihat begitu rapuh, tidak seperti biasa yang terlihat jika ia sedang bekerja. Entah mengapa aku seperti pernah melihat pemandangan ini.

\- Selama jatungku masih berdetak, aku ingin melindungimu

\- Itu merupakan alasan yang cukup untukku hidup

" Mengapa kau selalu datang sendiri ketempat dan waktu yang sama?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

Ia terdiam cukup lama, lalu menjawab tanpa menengok ke arahku.

" Aku hanya menunggu dan menunggu sampai janjiku terpenuhi."

Angin menerpa tubuh kami, berusaha mencabut perasaan masing masing agar ikut menguap.

" siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Kakinya melangkah semakin jauh ke tepi laut. " Seseorang, seseorang yang amat berharga..."

" Namun lebel itu di suatu saat tercopot, sehingga aku, maupun dia, sama sama sulit mengenali."

\- Selama kita menghitung air mata yang sama lagi dan lagi

\- Kita akan mengerti satu sama lain

Menyakitkan mendengar itu darinya, apakah saat ia telah menemukan orang yang itu aku tidak mendapat ruang disisinya lagi nanti. Tapi ayolah, kau harus bisa menjadi penemannya untuk saat ini,

" Mengapa begitu?"

" Kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu, tujuan kami sama, namun saling membunuh." Dapat ku lihat ia meraup air laut, dan memainkannya.

" Membu..nuh?"

" Tumpangan kami bertemu dengan makna lain, bencana, penyakit yang sama, saling melupakan." Ia menengok sekilas kearah ku dengan senyum getir, namun nada saat mengatakannya terdengar ringan.

" Tapi ia dibawa ke luar negeri, tidak ada kabar lagi setelah nya, karena aku juga... Hampir melupakan dirinya seutuhnya."

Hatiku campur aduk, perasaan bersalah entah dari mana meruak begitu saya, sesak.

\- Jantungku yang berpacu cepat, memberitahuku

\- Suara yang tumpang tindih dan perasaan yang mengalir

Suaranya terus terlantun indah, diiringi nada nada yang keluar dari gitar di pangkuanku, selain itu rasanya, angin mempermainkan perasaan ku, deru ombak menghapus jejak kewarasanku.

" Apa aku bisa mengisi janji itu?"

Ia berbalik, namun tetap diam ditempat, raut kagetnya tidak ia sembunyikan.

\- Biarkan aku berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanmu

\- jadi kau tak akan kesepian

Mungkin saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan nya, namun aku harus menyampaikan nya. Sungguh, aku mengutuk dorongan ini.

" Aku menyukaimu, sangat suka padamu. Boleh kah aku menemanimu menunggunya,"

" Aku tak ingin merusak nya.. aku hanya tidak ingin begitu saja mundur sebelum apa yang kau tunggu jelas. Setelahnya kau yang putuskan." Hei apa yang aku ucapkan, tapi, biarlah semua sudah terlanjur, tidak ada jalan mundur.

" Boleh..." Kali ini bukan suaraku.

\- Kau tahu, setiap menit

\- Hatiku berteriak "Aku hidup", 70 kali

" Boleh." Suara itu berasal dari jawabannya. " Sudah seharusnya seperti itu."

Dibawah cahaya rembulan yang memantul pada lautan, bagai cermin raksasa, aku melihat sosok yang amat mempesona, cinta ini mengalir begitu hangat.

\- Tetapi ketika bersamamu, detaknya sedikit lebih cepat

\- dan berteriak "Aku mencintaimu" 110 kali

" Ketemu." Serunya entah pada siapa.

Jari-jemari ku berhenti bergerak saat ia menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi ku, jemari rampingnya bergerak di atas luka yang tercetak di sana. Biarkan seperti itu, rasanya hangat, sehangat lelehan air mata yang mengenai lengan ku. Sentuhannya sangat lembut hingga rasanya diriku siap untuk tidur kapan saja.

" Aku menunggu mu. Jangan pergi lagi." Serunya, mata itu yang biasa melengkung kepada orang orang, kini berhiasi air mata. Tubuh ini bergerak sendiri mendekapnya dalam satu pelukan erat, ia sangat rapuh, jika tidak ku dekap, rasanya dapat hilang bersama malam yang kejam.

Sangat membingunkan, memori-memori berkumpul mencari letak yang sesuai bagaikan satu paket puzzle. Namun kini aku dapat melihat jawabannya, mengapa aku mengambil shif kerja pada waktu bertepatan kedatangannya, mengapa aku tak dapat melepas pandanganku darinya, mengapa nostalgia yang tak dikenal suka tiba-tiba muncul, dan mengapa aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang dimana pun dan kapanpun.

Ingat tidak ingat aku padamu, aku selalu dapat kembali jatuh cinta padamu.

" Mari mulai dari awal."

Walau kita masih tak dapat mengenali masalalu dengan baik. Mengulang semua dari awal kembali ku rasa tak masalah, selagi aku mencintai mu, dan kau tetap mencintaiku.

Mari penuhi janji itu.

• End •

Lagu Aslinya itu judulnya : Shinpakusuu

Haki mengambil terjemahan karena agar reader lebih dapat mengerti apa arti dari lagu tersebut.


End file.
